Return of The Rider
by BaneoftheShade
Summary: When a mysterious rider to be appears on Sapphira and Eragon's new home, a powerful elven rider completely disappears, and a strange new race of human-like beasts threaten all of Alagaesia and the lands beyond, it can only mean one thing,... the Return of The Rider
1. Chapter 1

BTW this is my first story

Disclaimer: This is all Christopher Poalini's except the plot and a few names and characters

And PLEASE review to help me make this better

* * *

**Summary-** when a mysterious rider to be appears on Sapphira and Eragon's new home, a powerful elven rider completely disappears, and a strange new race of human-like beasts threaten all of Alagaesia and the lands beyond, it can only mean one thing,...

**The _Return of The Rider_**

_Eragon is coming home._

* * *

This is all Christopher Poalini's except the plot

**This takes place about 20 years after the last book in the series, so I don't advise your reading this if you haven't finished all Poalini's books!**

**Eragon's POV**

Sapphira and Eragon had been flying above their island home's forest , when something caught Sapphira's eye.

_Little one, did you see that? _asked Sapphira.

"See what?" said Eragon

_Over their, by the eggs!_

"Nay, I didn't see anything. What do you thin-"

Suddenly, Eragon's statement was cut off by a shrill, high pitch cry.

It was the cry of a hatchling... in distress.

* * *

**[BTW, Sapphira has grown to quite a large size in this story, her neck alone is supposed to be at least 9ft. thick and 30 ft. long ( yeah I kinda need some help with this- exactly how big should a 24 yr. old female dragon be? Please tell me if you have any comments or thoughts!)]**

Sapphira let out a roar that could be heard as far away as Alagaesia, as well as a pennant of flame that was as long as a great corridor and thicker than the trunk of the Menoa Tree.

As swift on wing as an elf afoot, Sapphira climbed on the wind, climbed as high as her 31ft. long wings would let her, inadvertently snapping an ancient tree's 45ft. thick trunk with a swipe of her tail.

_Oops_, thought Eragon.

It took them less than ten minutes to cover the one mile that separated them from the area where Sapphira's clutch of eggs sitting abruptly in her nest.

But, When they got there, they found not only one, but two surprises waiting for them.

The first was the little girl that was standing not ten yards away, and the second was the small silvery colored hatchling that was struggling to right itself, for it was on its head, a small piece of eggshell like a helmet on its head.

The small dragon struggled to right itself for a moment, and when that failed, gave a small yelp.

Sapphira snaked her head down to the hatchling and gently, caringly, gave it a small push, causing it to go fall on its stomach.

"Sapphira, said Eragon, the eggs!"

One by one, the eggs at his feet started to hatch, with Sapphira there to assist all of them.

And once all of the eggs hatch, that was when the girl fainted, and when the egg at her feet, the only one of Sapphira's clutch that was destined to be bonded with a rider, hatched.

* * *

As soon as Eragon and the elves got her inside, the girl began to stir.

It was the first chance Eragon had to see her up close.

She was pretty, and she held herself up high as if she had been born of noble blood.

"Whoa, whoa, it's ok, it's alright. You're in good hands now, ok?" Eragon said as the girl struggled to get up from the cot she was lying on.

"What is your name?" asked Eragon.

"I am Nitor" (NEE-tor), replied the girl.

"How did you get here; Where are you from?" asked Eragon

"I'm from Teirm. Where am I?" Asked Nitor

"From Teirm?" said Eragon, "Your in Insulam Ignis, the isle of flames."

From somewhere to Eragon's right there came a small, squeal of delight as the young hatchling found a small lizard that had made it's way inside.

It was gone in a matter of seconds.

It was then that Eragon recalled what had transpired just a few minutes ago, right after Nitor had fainted. He thought about how the hatchling had acted, how it jumped into her lap instead of running to it's mother's side.

"May I see your hand, please?" Eragon asked Nitor.

"Ok, I...guess." Nitor responded

And when she held up her hand, Eragon could clearly see it reflecting the sun's light; the silvery mark of a ride, a gedwey ignasia.

_I wonder what could have happened that Nitor ended up here., _Eragon thought.

"I really must ask you, I must get home, my father, mother, and everyone in the castle are going to wonder where I am." Nitor stated, her voice wavering slightly.

"Wait, did you say you live in the castle?" asked Eragon

"Yes, my mother is one of the daughters of the governor of Teirm."

" Ok, well before you can get home, you have to train with me." said Eragon

"What...What are you talking about? What do you mean?" demanded Nitor

_Uh... I have got a lot of explaining to do. _, thought Eragon

_Then try to explain to her to the best of your ability. After all, you should have known this day would come eventually Little One._ _, _Sapphira replied to him, snaking her head through one of the windows in the building.

_Alright, but its not going to be easy, _Eragon said in reply

To Nitor, Eragon said," Have you heard of dragons, and of dragon riders?"

"well, yes", she replied

"Well, that nest outside, and those eggs, their dragon eggs, and a dragon's nest." Eragon said

"And that little dragon you touched, it chose you, it chose you to be it's rider." Eragon finished, feeling pleased with himself for explaining that so well.

Nitor just sat there, completely shocked.

Somewhere behind Eragon, the baby dragon snarled, pouncing on a squirrel that had been foolish enough to enter through an open window.

** And the last thing Eragon thought, was that "**_this is going to be a long tree months"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nitor, Lucetala! watch out! Hurry now, it's catching up!", Eragon shouted over the wind

Then there was a splash of water, and rider and dragon both narrowly escaped the monstrous jaws of a gargantuan monster.

"What was that?", asked Nitor, Eragon's apprentice

"That, was a Nidhwal, cousin of dragons, tyrant of the seas.", he replied

Then, Glaedr, to the hatchlings, said,"_ That was the same mistake that Eragon and Sapphira, your ebrithils, made on their way to Vreongard, the past home of the riders._

_I will say this now,as I have once before, let this be a lesson to you, always remain your guard whether you travel by air, land, or by sea._

The wise dragon then retreated back within himself, satisfied, at the moment, with watching what happens.

It had been a torturous yet fun four months of training after Nitor appeared on Insulam Ignitis and Sapphira's eggs hatched, and yet there was much for their young apprentices to learn, and Eragon would need help.

That's why they were headed to the great city of Ellesmera, to meet up with Eragon and Sapphira's great friend Arya, as well as her bonded partner, Firnen.

"Sapphira, slow down, where's the fire?", Eragon shouted

_And why should I do that, Little One?_

"ha-ha, well if you don't want me to fall..."

_Ebrithil, mother, what is Alagaesia like? Do the elves really respect dragons as much as it sounds? And what's with the Menoa Tree?_, asked Lucetala

_Yes, the elves think very highly of dragons, as for the Menoa Tree, that is a subject that should wait until you are both older and more experienced._

It was at that point that the group of two riders and dragons passed over onto land.

_I guess Angela's prophesy was wrong after all!, _Eragon thought

_It would appear so, Little One. Don't try to hide your excitement Eragon, It is as evident as the rising_ sun!, Sapphira replied

_Oh, hush up! Besides you can't say that you're not as exited as I am!_, countered Eragon

_Well, I cant say I'm not pleased to see Firnen again_

And with that, Sapphira and Nitor's dragon partner, Lucetala, speed up, and the party made it to Ellesmera within an hour.

Upon arriving, the first thing that Eragon and Sapphira notice was a shining, green speck of light flying high above the trees.

And soon the speck grew until it was a magnificent, giant dragon with a beautiful yet striking figure upon its back, a diadem upon her brow.

"Arya!", Eragon shouted

When finally they had landed, and Nitor and Lucetala went off for preparations to stay the night, Arya and Eragon, after twenty years, were reunited once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arya!" Eragon shouted, running to meet her.

They had landed on the base of a small hill, and as soon as Sapphira had so much as skimmed the hill, Eragon had jumped down from the juncture between her shoulders onto the small mound of earth bellow, running to meet Arya yet once again.

Eragon was aware of Sapphira and Firnen make their way towards each other, anxious to be together once again.

"Atra du envarinya ono varda Arya Drottning ", Eragon said, bowing his head in greeting

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Eragon", Arya replied, "It's so great for you to be, Eragon; we all missed you greatly."

"How is to be queen; how are you doing?" Eragon asked her

"I am fine, but being queen can be arborous and challenging quite often; though, that shouldn't be much a problem. Uh, I mean, it is a rare chance that I ever get to see you, Eragon"

"No, no, I understand.", Eragon replied, confused at the amusement of Sapphira's thoughts.

"Well, before anything else, there is something that must be done, for one of the more experienced elven riders, Feroxvit, has disappeared in the Hadarac desert, as well as many other travelers.", Arya said, leading Eragon and Sapphira off to the distant dunes.


	4. Chapter 4

It was starting to become dark out when the search party left. Or should I say took flight?

_Sapphira, what do you think could have caused all those disappearances? _Eragon asked his partner

_I don't know, but whatever it is, we will make it regret its deeds, _she replied with a savage roar

As soon as the group got within 100 yards of the spot where everyone had disappeared, it was evident that something was up.

All of the sand within 20 meters of the area had been upturned, and the ground was charred, as if a great blast of flame had struck the earth.

Yet the sand had not become glass.

As the party descended to land aground, a light as dark as the shadows shone against the side of the mountain that jutted from the earth like a spear, and the light took on ten different forms, each changing and becoming more hideous and horrible than that of the moment before.

And then, the strange creatures turned to Eragon, hissing like a blade against stone into his mind, "Heee_, our mazzztter, comezzz; …..For you". _

And then there was a bright light, and Feroxvit appearedbefore them, only, he was slightly different; his now rough skin shone like dark glass, his limbs came to long, jutting, spike like points where his limbs bent (i.e. on his elbows, the sides of his knees, on his shoulders, etc.), and his eyes were like miniature spirits, they shone of dark light as if he were to light ablaze.

Feroxvit began, then, to speak to them in their minds.

_I have seen through such memory the blood that courses through you veins, the feelings you have, both for and not for each other. I know your weaknesses and your strengths; and I have come to seek them all. Know, bow and let me restore myself to my greater glory, as such trip has taken its toll. My master awaits my report, and I must get back._

All while the demon Feroxvit spoke, a group of travelers had shown up. Once Feroxvit saw them, he began drifting in their direction, and they froze.

A dark light enveloped both them and Feroxvit, and suddenly the travelers were gone.

Then, as if reincarnated, they appeared at his side, all changed as he had been, only appearing to be his lesser; they seemed to revere him.

And with a cackling laugh that could be heard only in thought, he turned to them and said, through though: _And now you, too, will join our mighty army of the __**Multiquidem**_

**Too Be Continued?...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this took a while to post but I have been sooo busy. This chapter might be a little short, but that is just because of yet another cliffhanger. Enjoy!

"Over my dead body!" Eragon replied, tearing Brisingr from its scabbard and charging towards the shade of Feroxvit.

"Eragon wait!"

Before he had taken more than 5 steps the charred sand erupted in flames in front of him, halting him in his tracks.

Feroxvit's Bonded partner, Salena, charged over the burned earth like a steam roller, determined to stop whatever was making him this way. But he started chanting, and she merely froze. Then, the others in his group joined him, chanting louder and faster until four orbs of light appeared around her; they went straight into her.

And she roared, turning slowly, staring at them with her now shining inky black eyes; her scales now red. Or where they… maroon?

Da Da DA!


	6. Chapter 6

_Little One, were Salena's scales red?_

_No, but they are now. It's strange really. It reminds me of….._

_Of what? Wait you don't think…._

_No. It can't be. It can't be. Not once has that happened to a dragon, never before._

_Well then I guess we're about to find out!_

And with that, sapphire roared, spreading her wings to make herself look bigger, and charged past the line of black that was engraved in the earth.

And Feroxvit merely jumped upon Salena's back, brandishing his now jet black sword.

_Let's deal with Salena first Sapphira; she might be easiest to beat. _

_Agreed. _

_So as Sapphira rushed forward, Eragon drew back Brisingr and stabbed the demon dragon right in the neck._

_Salena only stepped back, waited as the wound rapidly healed, and looked up at them, mentally saying:_

_Good try mortals, but none can defeat us, none; we are Funestum, and you are doomed. Our rider will kill you, if we don't do it first._


	7. Chapter 7

_Arya, has a dragon ever become a shade?_

_A shade? Of course! So that is what happened with her scales. But how will we defeat them? It took all three of us to defeat Varaug, and now before us stands as many as three shades, if not more. _

_We can't. Let's head back to Ellesmera._

_What if they follow?_

_Arya, I doubt they will. _

_Let's hope not_ Firnen replied, starting to beat his wings against the breeze

Soon the group was back at Ellesmere.

That night, Eragon contacted Nuasada.

"Eragon! It's been so long!" Nuasada shouted as soon as Eragon stepped into view

"Too long." he replied

"So how are you and Sapphira? How have you been?" she asked

"Well, we've been quite fine. How is everything so far? How goes it with the urgals?"

"So far, the peace has kept; we are yet to go to war."

"That's good."

"So what brings you back to Alegaesia, Eragon? I mean, I know you have been busy."

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news, Nuasada."


End file.
